The Love Life of Diesel 10
by Diesel 10
Summary: Scared to death of the evil Diesel 10, a girl discovers one day that the infamous diesel is more than just a diesel. (*Mature content. Not for people younger than 18. Adults only.* Feel free to review or comment.)
1. First Meeting

Ashley ran across the fields, panting and whimpering and squeaking with fright. Her shirt was unbuttoned and open, having lost all the buttons and exposing her big breasts. Her huge naked breasts bounced vigorously with her desperate movement. She disappeared into some bushy areas, heading straight for the railroad tracks. She had escaped the strange man that had been chasing her, who had wanted her and wanted to murder her afterwards. Panting and gasping for breath, she stopped at the railroad tracks, looking both ways and all around.

When she looked off to the left, she saw a large train coming down the tracks. _Which one is this?_ But when it got closer, she recognized the train as a diesel. When it got even closer to the point where she was able to register features, she gasped in fright. Diesel 10. She was scared to death of Diesel 10. Sure, she liked him. He was her favorite train. But he also frightened her badly, even though they had never met. She knew about his personality very well from the stories that were told. She even had moments where she was able to witness his evil creepy personality towards other trains and other people, watching in terror as he would threaten to scrap the steam engines and attack and kill the people. As Diesel 10 got closer and closer, Ashley shivered and whimpered, hugging herself tightly, her huge breasts squishing together. What would happen if he saw her? What would he say? What would he do?

Diesel 10 was coasting smoothly along the tracks, his diesel engine purring comfortably. But when he caught a glimpse of the girl that he was about to pass, he stopped and eyed her with a wicked sneer on his face. But then he noticed her naked breasts, her huge breasts squishing together from her hugging herself. They were so huge that they popped out from her open shirt. His wicked eyes lit up with a greedy desire for her. "Mmmmm….." he growled deeply.

Ashley gasped and squealed in fright, jumping back and inadvertently slamming her back against a tree. Her huge soft breasts bounced with her movement and lay completely exposed, along with her whole attractive torso, as she leaned against the tree. She squeaked and panted, letting out frightened little sounds.

A wicked smile spread over Diesel 10's face. He cackled wickedly and maniacally at her hilarious fear and stared at her breasts with a fierce desire and lust. "Mmmm….." he growled again. Smiling venomously, he moved his jagged metal claw in her direction and clacked it at her.

Gasping, Ashley screamed in fright and turned and fled from Diesel 10, racing through the bushes and into the woods in the distance. Diesel 10 wouldn't have been able to catch her with his claw. He was all the way out in the middle of the main line and wasn't anywhere close to being too close to her. But Ashley was so frightened of the evil diesel that her instincts became those of a frightened deer.

At the sight of her running, Diesel 10 had a mad cackling fit. That was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen this week. Smiling and chuckling in a sadistic sinister way, he purred off down the line and eventually disappeared. He had a wicked plan in mind. That girl was going to be seeing him again.


	2. The Transformation

Later that afternoon, Diesel 10 passed by that same area again where he had seen the girl. His work was done. He could now go play. Smiling a vile, wicked smile, he transformed, morphing into a human right there on the tracks. His facial features were the same. He easily towered over an average-sized man, and he donned combat boots, trousers, and a coat that lay open, showing off his bare torso, which was muscular, but also very bulky and fat and intimidating. His coat possessed the colors he had as a diesel, olive green and striped. His hair was long and blonde with a little wave in it. Even though his claw Pinchy was gone, in Pinchy's place were claws on the ends of his fingers, giving the human form of Diesel 10 an exotic, dangerous, monstrous look.

After looking over himself proudly, Diesel 10 looked off into the bushes and fields and smiled that venomous smile again. Stepping off the tracks, he walked into the bushes on his dark quest to hunt and track down this girl.


	3. The Claim

Diesel 10 found Ashley about a mile down the fields and bushy places. He brushed aside some bushes, and there she was, lying down on her back on the grass. Her shirt lay open, revealing her attractive torso and those naked giant breasts. Diesel 10 gave a wicked greedy smile. His eyes lit up. "Ah!" he hissed. "At last, I have found you," he whispered.

Ashley was in a light sleep and having a nightmare. She was whimpering a lot, and when she heard footsteps, she woke up. When she saw this large, intimidating man coming towards her, her eyes widened in fright, and she gasped.

Diesel 10 stood over her, looming over her like a demonic shadow, looking down at her with that wicked smile. "Hey, baby," he murmured creepily. "Remember me?"

Ashley's face filled with terror. "Diesel 10!" she gasped. "Oh!" she squeaked with fright, squirming a bit on the ground and her breasts jiggling from that. How in the world did he become human!? She began panting with fright. "Please don't hurt me!" she begged, beginning to cry and sob.

Diesel 10 smiled wickedly and cackled maniacally, but eyed her breasts when they jiggled. Slowly and creepily, he moved down next to her, his wicked face hovering over her.

Ashley squeaked and sobbed, her hands instinctively moving to cover her huge breasts as best she could. "Oh," she cried. "Please, Diesel 10, don't hurt me," she squeaked. "Please don't kill me like that other man tried to!"

Diesel 10 looked down at her breasts she was trying to cover up and smirked. His wicked eyes glanced back up at her. "What other man?"

Ashley squeaked. "There was a man who wanted to touch me and have sex with me, but he also wanted to kill me." She removed her hands from her breasts and tried to slowly scoot away from him, her breasts bouncing and jiggling.

"Mmmm," Diesel 10 growled. He looked down at her breasts bouncing and jiggling and smiled venomously. "Well, guess what?" he whispered in a hiss. "I want to touch you and have sex with you, too!" His clawed hands came down and grabbed her huge breasts.

Ashley let out a gasp and a squeal. "Oh! Diesel!" She began panting.

Diesel 10 grinned and cackled. "Oooh." He gave her breasts a rough squeeze. "Oh, my!" He smiled in wicked delight, squeezing her breasts over and over again. "Mmmm….I knew you were the right one for me."

Ashley squealed at his first rough squeeze. "Oh!" she squeaked out. Her hands touched his hands. "Oh, Diesel!" She began panting heavily, her pitiful pleading eyes drifting closed in lustful bliss.

Diesel 10 cackled. "Oh, your boobs are so soft. Softer than I thought they would be! And so squishy. Mmmm." He kept squeezing them roughly. "And I love their huge size." He smiled wickedly. "What a sexy body you have, baby."

Ashley stared at him with her pitiful wide eyes, squeaking continuously and panting from his touches. "Oh, my!" she squeaked. "Diesel!"

Then Ashley saw a man in the distance that seemed to be walking in their direction. She gasped. "Diesel!" she whimpered. "It's that man from earlier! The one that tried to kill me! Help!"

Diesel 10 looked back and growled. "All right then. I'm gonna have to hide you, baby. No one will have you but me!" he vowed.

Ashley whimpered and began to cling to his shoulders. Diesel 10 picked her up and carried her to some tall bushes, and Ashley squeaked and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, touching his bare muscular chest with her hand. Diesel 10 lay her down behind the bushes and then lay down with her. Ashley squeaked and immediately cuddled into his chest for protection. "Oh, Diesel, please protect me," she whimpered.

Diesel 10 smirked and placed his hand on her back, stroking her head and running his fingers through her beautiful red hair.

Ashley squeaked and nuzzled his chest, closing her eyes. She was still trembling in fear, but his strokes and holding her calmed her somewhat.

Diesel 10 smirked. "What's your name, baby?"

"Ashley," she whimpered.

Diesel 10 smiled wickedly. "Mmmm. Ashley. Cute name for you," he purred.

Ashley looked up at him and blushed before hearing the distant footsteps of the man. Letting out a small squeak, she buried her head in his chest and hid her face in it.

Diesel 10's embracing hold tightened around her. He growled deeply, moving his hand to cover her head protectively.

They stayed like this together until the man was out of sight and had gone into the woods. Diesel 10 had been watching through the bushes. "He's gone, little Ashley," he purred.

Ashley whimpered and moved up, peering through the bushes, and Diesel 10 sat up as well. Ashley then looked down at Diesel 10. "Oh, Diesel," she whimpered, straddling his lap. "Thank you. You protected me."

Diesel 10 chuckled evilly and smirked. "No one will have you," he hissed. "You're mine."

Ashley stared at him with gratitude in her eyes and squeaked. Knowing how much he liked her breasts and remembering the amount of bliss she had been in when he touched them, she moved up higher and pressed her breasts lightly against his face. Her soft breasts brushed against his wicked face, and her perky nipples pressed against his lips. She whimpered.

"Mmmmm!" Diesel 10 growled in wicked delight. "Oh, baby." Smiling wickedly, he began pressing kisses all over her huge soft breasts and nipples. "Mmmm."

Ashley gasped and squealed. "Oh!" she squeaked. "Oh!" Panting, she clung to his head.

Diesel 10 gave some quiet wicked cackles. "Mmmm." He smiled in wicked pleasure and continued to kiss her breasts all over. He kissed into her cleavage, from up to down. Then his kisses traveled over to the bottoms of her breasts before directly going up to kiss the tops of her breasts. He trailed his kisses all over the thick round plump softness of her breasts. "Mmmm," he moaned deeply and sexually. "So soft." Then he began to pay special attention to her nipples, kissing all around them before kissing the nipples many times. "Mmmm."

Ashley's eyes were closed in overwhelming lustful bliss. She let out many squeaks and cries, clinging to his long blonde hair and gently pulling on it. "Ah! Diesel!" His kisses were so soft. They were so tender, so gentle. They sent shivers up her spine. Her breasts were one of the most sensitive parts of her body, and Diesel 10 was ravishing them with his kisses, his wonderful, gentle kisses. "Oh!" she squeaked. "Diesel!" She brushed her fingers through his soft hair, tangling her fingers into it and panting loudly and heavily in aroused pleasure. She gasped as he kissed her nipples, squeaking loudly and panting, her grip on his hair tightening. "Ahhh! Diesel!"

Diesel 10 purred and glanced up at her, smiling slyly in wicked happiness. This smile didn't appear quite as evil as the previous ones this time. "Mmmm." He continued to press kisses on her nipples softly but greedily as he spoke. "You are so soft, baby," he purred. "And so perky right here. Mmmm. I love the adorable sounds you make. They're so sweet and sexy."

Ashley squeaked at his kisses and blushed at his praises. "Oh, Diesel," she squeaked.

Purring slyly, Diesel 10 smiled darkly and moved his hands up to grab her breasts, holding them and squeezing them. "Ahhhhh...such softness. Such squishiness. Mmmmm." He smiled wickedly at her breasts he was grabbing and squeezing before glancing up at her. "Mmm, baby, how is it that your breasts are so big?"

Ashley squealed when he grabbed them and squeezed them. She stared at him with her soft sweet wide innocent eyes, squeaking at his happy phrases about her breasts. Her fingers, tangled in his hair, began to stroke and feel his wonderful soft hair. She was breathless. "My…my breasts….they've always been big ever since I was an older teenager and nearly grown up. They were a little smaller than they are now, though. One day, I decided to go to a doctor and make them even bigger….so that I could be even sexier for the man I would fall in love with and marry….so that my breasts would please him and satisfy him forever and ever."

Diesel 10 listened to her with his typically wicked dark expression on his face, continuing to hold her breasts. "Mmmm….I see." He smiled down at her breasts wickedly and began to squeeze them again. "I'm glad you made them bigger, baby. They do make you very sexy and tempting. I love them. I go nuts over them. They please me very much."

Ashley squeaked a lot and let out many whimpers. She felt happiness in her heart from his words. Reaching out, she touched his face sweetly. Observing him curiously, she began to feel his wicked features with her fingers. She touched his face all over, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his wicked bushy eyebrows, and his manly sinister cleft chin. She traced the cleft in his chin.

Diesel 10 smiled at her in wicked pleasure and began to purr. "Your touches are very nice, too, baby." He kept squeezing her breasts.

Ashley gasped and squeaked. She continued touching his face, particularly taking interest in his cleft chin, whimpering at his touches.

Diesel 10 purred deeply and happily, smiling wickedly at her. His eyes were calm, relaxed, and happy, mingling with the wickedness.

Ashley stared at him with her sweet soft eyes, continuing to feel his face. "Diesel? How did you become human?"

Diesel 10 chuckled. "It's a power I have, baby. I'm a shapeshifter. I was given the power to turn human at will by a lovely enchantress. That happened, uh, just a few years ago."

"I see," Ashley whispered. She looked down at his clawed hands on her breasts and took a curious notice of his claws. She placed her hands over his hands. "You have claws."

Diesel 10 cackled quietly. "Oh, yes, those claws are in the place of Pinchy. I can do damage with those claws similar to how I can do damage with Pinchy….sort of….except for the crushing part. I'm proud of these claws."

Ashley stared at him. Then she whimpered and pushed her breasts into his face again.

Diesel 10 growled and smiled wickedly. "Mmmmm," he moaned before kissing her breasts again. He kissed them all over, kissing her nipples especially. His kisses were very soft, but very greedy.

Ashley gasped and squeaked, afterwards letting out endless squeaks, her hands going to his head. "Oh, Diesel!" she squealed. "Oh! Oh, Diesel, you're being so gentle with me!"

Diesel 10 sneaked a wicked sly smile up at her as he was kissing her breasts. "Mmmm, that's because you're being such a good little pet, my darling," he purred. He then put a little bit of his mouth on the centers of her breasts, taking turns with her breasts and letting his mouth linger on each one.

Ashley gasped and squealed, panting heavily. "Oh, Diesel," she whimpered. Her hands gripped his hair.

Smirking and snickering, Diesel 10 moved her down to the ground and hovered over her. Then he was kissing her breasts madly all over.

Ashley squeaked when he moved her down. Then she was gasping and squealing at the intense pleasure he was giving her and the wonderful attention he lavished on her breasts. "Oh, Diesel!" she squealed, clinging to his hair and pulling it. "Oh, Diesel!" She pushed her breasts up high for him.

Diesel 10 cackled maniacally in sinister delight. His kisses on her breasts became greedier and rougher and faster. "Mmmm, I love how submissive you are, baby," he purred. "So willing, so sweet. You never try to fight me. I like that," he hissed between his greedy kisses.

Ashley gasped and squealed, her grip on his hair tightening. She was panting. "Oh, Diesel 10," she whimpered, staring at him with her sweet pleading eyes.

Smiling wickedly at her, Diesel 10 took off the rest of her clothes. Then he unbuttoned his pants and felt himself extend. He grinned vilely.

Ashley gasped. "Oh. Diesel," she squeaked, touching his coat-covered shoulders. "I'm frightened."

"Why are you frightened, baby?" Diesel 10 grinned sadistically at her.

"I...I've never done this before," Ashley squeaked. "I'm a virgin. Diesel. Please." She arched her breasts up to him. "I'm so frightened."

Diesel 10 smirked and snickered. Grinning down at her breasts, he grabbed a hold of them. "Good," he hissed. "I love to see you frightened. You're so sexy when you're frightened."

Ashley stared up at him with her wide frightened eyes and squeaked. "Please don't hurt me," she whimpered. "Please be gentle with me, Diesel."

Diesel 10 cackled maniacally. "But I want you, sweetheart." He squeezed her breasts. "I want you real bad."

Ashley squeaked. "I want you, too," she whimpered.

Diesel 10's wicked smirk widened into a delighted grin.

"Will it hurt badly?" Ashley squeaked. "I don't want it to hurt."

Diesel 10 smiled vilely and fondled her breasts in his hands. "Mmm, yes, my little Ashley, it will hurt. But if I'm slow and gentle with you, it'll hurt a lot less."

Ashley whimpered and touched his face. "You will be gentle with me?" she squeaked. "Please?"

Diesel 10 smiled and purred deeply, nuzzling his face against her hand. "Of course, my little Ashley," he purred. "I'll be gentle with you, baby. Thank you for asking so sweetly." Taking his hands off her breasts, he looked down and entered her carefully, trying to be as slow and as gentle as possible.

Ashley looked very frightened. At first, she was whimpering and squeaking. Then the pain hit her, and she screamed and cried out pitifully, sobbing as tears came out. She clung to his coat. "Oh, Diesel!" she cried. "It hurts! Help!"

Diesel 10 cackled maniacally, finding twisted amusement at her pain and cries and screams. He grinned down at her bleeding. "Oh, Ashley, you are so sexy, even in pain, too." He didn't move for a moment, letting her get used to him. "If it helps to know, it's my first time, too, baby." He took her breasts into his hands and gave them a squeeze.

Ashley sobbed and let out squeaks, thankful for him grabbing her breasts. It served as a pleasant distraction, and hearing him tell her it was his first time as well comforted her, perhaps because it sounded like he was trying to comfort her. "Oh, Diesel," she whimpered.

Diesel 10 smiled darkly and began to move slowly, letting out some deep moans of pleasure. Ashley squeaked and let out little cries, as she could only feel pain for a while. She clung to his coat and his hair, whimpering. Diesel 10 smirked and helped to distract her from the pain by feeling her breasts all over and rubbing and squeezing them. Ashley let out squeaks of pleasure and buried her hands in his hair.

Soon Diesel 10 was going faster, growling as his climax built. Ashley squeaked as hers was building as well, letting out sweet, sexual moans as the pain began to turn into pleasure. When Diesel 10 came, he yelled and roared out loudly in intense pleasure. Ashley screamed when she came. "Oh, Diesel!" she cried.

Panting heavily, Diesel 10 pulled out of her and collapsed onto his back beside her. "Wow," he murmured breathlessly. "That was wonderful."

Ashley squeaked and looked at him, observing his body. She ran her hand over his torso, feeling his chest and round belly. Diesel 10 moaned deeply and glanced at her and smiled darkly.

Ashley whimpered and cuddled into his chest. Diesel 10 smirked down at her and wrapped his arm around her, giving her head some light pats. Ashley squeaked and nuzzled deeper into his chest. "I just gave you my virginity," she squeaked.

Diesel 10 grinned vilely. "Oh, yes, baby," he cackled. He gave her bare butt some spanks.

Ashley squealed and nuzzled against him.

Diesel 10 snickered and began rubbing her butt, feeling it all over. "And I love that I've taken your virginity. I'm the first one to mark you as my territory. And I will be the only one. You belong to me, my little Ashley." He grabbed her butt cheeks roughly with his hands and squeezed.

Ashley whimpered in pleasure when he rubbed her butt, staring up at him with her wide sweet eyes and listening to his stunning proclamations. When he roughly grabbed her butt, she jumped and squealed. "Oh, Diesel!"

Diesel 10 cackled maniacally in wicked pleasure. He resumed to rubbing her rear end and grinned vilely at her. Ashley whimpered and cuddled into his chest again. Diesel 10 smirked and stroked her head for a while.

Minutes later, they both fell asleep together in the late afternoon, hidden in the tall grass and bushes. Ashley was curled up against Diesel 10, asleep on his chest. Diesel 10 had his hand resting on her plump butt.


End file.
